Pretending is Real
by TheTickTockClock
Summary: What happens when Draco and Hermione pretend to be engaged? A chaotic, humorous story about realizing your feelings and accepting them. DMHG obviously.


**Hermione's Adventure**

_**Disclaimer: I don't Own Harry Potter, obviously.**_

**Ch.1 Don't Ask**

Hermione Granger, now officially 20, hurried through the halls of St. Mungo's Hospital for the Needy. Yeah, they made their name longer to make their hospital look "flashy". Ironically, fewer patients came, which made it easier for Hermione.

Anyways, as she hurried through the halls she noticed her boss Pansy Parkinson.

_Unbelievable, she doesn't even know how to fix a broken arm, but she got a better job than me! _thought Hermione. She quickly passed her boss just in case she had some silly errand for her to do. Unfortunately, she noticed.

"Hermione, dear, could you get me some coffee from Stargalleons please?" requested Pansy sweetly even though Hermione knew better.

_She makes my life a living hell, _thought Hermione, while saying "Of course, what would you like?"

"Oh the usual," answered Pansy. Hermione did an inward groan, **the usual** was always the coffee that was to hot for any normal human to hold and nonetheless, drink. Hermione nodded quickly and left. As she opened the door to Stargalleons, an aroma so enticing surrounded her she completely forgot to order **the usual**, until she almost stepped out. After she handed her boss the coffee, she headed back to her small, cramped office which was, as usual, filled with paperwork. She sighed dejectedly, know-it-all Granger, who knew she would have such a crappy job? Suddenly an owl tapped on her door, she smiled.

_Must be Harry,_ thought Hermione, as she ripped open the letter:

_**Dear Hermy,**_

_**Wish you were here, Ron keeps on raving about quidditch and how good he is. You know him, anyways, I was wondering if you would like to come to a formal party today at 8:30, unless you were busy. Ginny is due in 3 weeks I wish she wouldn't complain so! Anyways, will you come?**_

_**Yours Truly,**_

_**Harry Potter**_

_Should I go? _Hermione wondered, _I won't be able to, if I don't get these papers done._ She groaned, out loud this time, she absolutely dreaded paperwork.

At last, she was able to finish the papers and type her report on Madame Brenda, a lady who was in coma for 5 years. As she entered her house, she glanced at the time, 6:00, she had plenty of time to get ready, but you never know. She took a long, relaxing shower and picked a long, lavender dress. As she looked at the mirror, she must admit she looked pretty. Then she did her hair, some soft curls and then makeup, and Wah Lah! A goddess was born. She called for a taxi, as she stared out the window, she finally saw the building she was supposed to party in, it was elegant and grand something Harry would dread to go in.

_But he must make an entrance; otherwise it would be a big scandal especially with Skeeter, _thought Hermione wryly. As she entered a building she noticed a certain platinum blonde man, Draco Malfoy. She suddenly wanted to go home and pig-out on ice cream. But then, fortunately, she spotted Harry.

"Hey Hermione, how's it going?" asked Harry.

"Don't ask, Harry, I just got a huge load of paperwork I have to do tomorrow, but luckily I finished it, how's Ginny?"

"Don't ask," smiled Harry, "she's been really cranky and irritating, even Mrs. Weasley is complaining, so how do you like the party?"

"It's **too** formal," sighed Hermione, "Draco's here too, you could've warned me,"

"Hey don't blame me, I didn't even know where this party is, till I called Ginny," Harry smiled.

Hermione smiled back, "Well I guess I'll see you later,"

"OK,"

Hermione walked out to a balcony nearby, suddenly she felt a hot breath on the back of her neck.

_Oh crap, _thought Hermione, _just what I need, another pain in the butt._

"How's it going Hermione?" said a cold, hard voice.

"Get away from me!" Hermione exclaimed as she whipped her head around, "what's wrong with you?!"

"Nothing much, you never answered my question, how's it going?" replied Draco.

All of a sudden, all the stress and anger from that day, threatened to burst out. Unfortunately, Hermione couldn't control it, and… WHAM! Her fist flew right to his face.

"OW!" said Draco falling on one knee and clutching his face. Then by mere coincidence, a flash came from a camera a few yards by. Then a shrill laughter reached her ears.

_Shit! It's Rita! _Thought Hermione, then she realized what position Draco was in, kneeling on one knee, like he was… he was… he was going to propose to her.

"Draco get up!" Hermione whispered harshly, "now!"

"Hermione, I am quite unable to do so thanks to you,"

"Draco, Rita Skeeter just took a picture of us!" Hermione said, on the verge of tears. Draco flew up.

"What do you mean?!" Draco asked, now shaking her shoulders.

"Exactly what I said!" Hermione snapped, "She took a picture of us!"

"OK! This is great!" Draco said sarcastically, "first I lost a 30 million galleon deal, and then this!"

"Yeah, I know! I mean it's like life would never give us a break!" Hermione said.

"You know what Granger? I think this could work, just pretend to be my fiancé for a month maybe, and then will do a pretend break up, deal?"

Draco put out his hand.

"Deal," Hermione shook his hand firmly, "but there is a problem, my friends won't accept this,"

"Just tell them we're pretending," Draco simply answered, then he smirked, "soon-to-be Mrs. Malfoy,"

"Don't push it," she grinned. Then she noticed that they were still holding hands, "Umm, Draco?"

"Wha, oh sorry," he said sheepishly.

Hermione smiled, "I guess this goodbye," And then she walked away and through the dancing floor, till she met Harry who was talking animatedly to his old friend, Blaise Zabini.

"Hey Harry can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Yeah sure," Harry replied as he moved away from Blaise, "what's up?"

"Rita Skeeter took a picture of Draco and I, while Draco was on his knee,"

Harry laughed, "So you guys are going to pretend you're engaged? Then pretend to break up?"

"Exactly!" Hermione smiled she knew she didn't have to explain it to Harry, but then a thought struck her.

"Who's going to break it to Ron?!" they asked at the same time.

**End of Ch.1 **

_Author's note: How do you like it? Any suggestions? Umm… How about the next part?_


End file.
